


First meet.

by Chaam



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 22:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18765745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaam/pseuds/Chaam
Summary: He glance at the steady figure standing a little ahead of his station giving away pre mission commands. It is the kindest tone of commands he has ever heard, they fall on Curtis’s ears like honey on his tongue. He close his eyes and burns the humble and kind eyes of commander Shirogane to the core of his mind. It somehow grounds him, slows the marathon beats in his heart just with his presence. Curtis knows it’s an image he could never let go.





	First meet.

**Author's Note:**

> Too late for the collection, but here it is.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He glance at the steady figure standing a little ahead of his station giving away pre mission commands. It is the kindest tone of commands he has ever heard, they fall on Curtis’s ears like honey on his tongue. He close his eyes and burns the humble and kind eyes of commander Shirogane to the core of his mind. It somehow grounds him, slows the marathon beats in his heart just with his presence. Curtis knows it’s an image he could never let go.

_Curtis couldn’t sleep. Ever since he heard about the Zaiforge cannon in the meeting, he had been in a state of itching; itching to do something. Anything to help._

_Even though he knows for a fact that he has done everything humanly possible for a communications and Nav tech, and that he needs this sleep to better function tomorrow so the mission to attack the Zaiforge bases could be run smoothly, sleep was not agreeing with him. Usual than not._

_Curtis runs his duties pertaining to the mission over and over again in his head. The fact that Veronica too is going to be in the field, also bothers him. She is his best friend. But in a moment all lives are at stake, Curtis knows he shouldn’t favor any particular person._

_But something tells him that the plan will work and he realizes it’s the steady presence of commander Shirogane. Ever since the preparations started to face the Galra, Curtis knew Admiral Sonda wasn’t the person to lead. She is a good administrative figure with uniformity, discipline and rules. But Rules were the most viable thing to be broken in a war like this, they were in war with things that were beyond their wildest imagination and Sonda was oddly inflexible. He screwed his eyes shut to get the image of how one by one, Adam’s pilot crew’s status vanished from the screen. If they were alive, they would have been better prepared for this. Veronica wouldn’t have to go out in the field like this, and Commander Shirogane would have come home to a welcoming ex-fiancé._

_Curtis couldn’t get Commander Shirogane out of his head. How poised and to the point he was, how calm and quick his decision making was and how clear cut the commands were and so forth. Not to mention the floating arm. It was weird, but Shirogane rocked it. It only added to his persona._

_The clock ticks at four a.m. and Curtis gets up ready to go to the gym. But he couldn’t move his legs or get himself to carry the gym bag. The day is too important and Curtis can’t shake the feeling that today will become another replay of how they lost the first wave of Garrison pilots._

_But he has to try. Curtis was not going in the field, but he had a lot to do inside to make sure those in the field will be safe, especially since Veronica too will be out in the field, Curtis had a more than normal mission critical workload on his shoulder as the most experienced officer on earth when it came to Galra, next to Sam Iverson and Veronica._

_He finally decides to get dressed in his uniform, it was the only thing he could make himself do. He sat at his station and reviewed everything for the umpteenth time, all the calculations needed to launch the coordinated attack on all six locations at once; how fast each of the MFE fighters had to fly to drop Paladins at five different bases at once, how fast Veronica must drive to match the MFE pilots, and etcetera, etcetera.. By 6.00 a.m. exactly, people started flowing in to the mission control room. First as he expected were Commander Shirogane and Sam. Curtis stood up instantly and saluted._

_Both Sam and Commander Shirogane accepted it with a nod._

_“How long have you been here Curtis?” Sam asks observing Curtis’s worked up mood._

_“I was just reviewing the mission calculations, sir”_

_Sam gives a knowing smile, surely they have all had unsteady sleep. Sam doesn’t need Curtis to tell that, He knows._

_“Shiro, this is Commander William Curtis, the best communications and navigations tech Garrison has to offer. If we ever get the ATLAS flying, he’ll be on the bridge.”_

_“Best…I don’t know sir. But I could assure you, I try my very best, all the time” Curtis mumbled quickly as Commander Shirogane’s floating arm takes his, in a firm handshake. Curtis will never forget the humble grey eyes that looked him straight. They were earnest, like he was honored to meet him when clearly it should be the other way round._

_“Honored to meet you Sir, been looking forward for your arrival. We are thankful every day for everything you and the paladins have done so far.” Curtis says as soon as he could get his poor brain to work properly._

_But once it was out, Curtis wonders if he crossed a line, if it was too much to say the first time you are introduced to a senior officer, to someone who has defied all odds; a legend. But he knows he couldn’t regret it because he really meant what he said. In a time where you don’t know when your life will end, Curtis doesn’t think gratitude should be postponed._

_In Curtis’s opinion, this man is worth all the gratitude. He had listened to Sam’s stories of all the hardship Commander Shirogane had gone through and honestly, he was lost to how he still managed to stand tall after all that. The little trauma Curtis himself had gone through kept him up more nights than he liked. Some mornings, he didn’t even want to get up, some mornings Veronica dragged him out of bed, and some mornings, he himself walked to the therapist’s office, first thing in the morning._

_Coming out of his stupor, Curtis realizes that he had been staring at the Commander for a duration more than necessary for a handshake. He also couldn’t deny the fact that Commander Shirogane’s eyes too had stopped at him._

_“Commander Curtis, It’s not every day we get a ‘thank you’.” He chuckles in reply. “So thank you for your thank you”._

_The light hearted acceptance of his ‘thank you’ flutters something deep within Curtis. Their hands part with more relief in their hearts than when they first shook their hands._

_Curtis sits at his station, feeling like a load was taken off of his shoulders and grinning like the war was over. Suddenly, the heavy sleep deprivation was gone from him. He was practically bouncing in his chair eager to start the much dreaded mission while Veronica gives him the side eye._

_“Everything is gonna be fine.” He tells her as the mission control room bustles in to activity. He glance at the steady figure standing a little ahead of his station giving away pre mission commands. It is the kindest tone of commands he has ever heard, they fall on Curtis’s ears like honey on his tongue. He close his eyes and burns the humble and kind eyes of commander Shirogane to the core of his mind. It somehow grounds him, slows the marathon beats in his heart just with his presence. Curtis knows it’s an image he could never let go._


End file.
